The present invention relates to a display rack on which a roller board is engaged. The display racks can be connected in series for convenience of display.
A conventional roller board is received in a paper board made casing 10 which has an opening 100 and two folded ends 101. The roller board is inserted in the opening 100 and two ends of the board is engaged with the two folded ends 101. The package casing 10 is bulky and not convenient to be displayed on rack.
FIGS. 2 and 3 respectively show the other two types of display racks 12, 13. The display rack 12 is connected to one of two sets of the rollers and can be hung on a wall. The other display rack 13 secures one of two sets of the rollers and includes a wide bottom so as to be put on the ground. The display rack 12 needs a nail on the wall to be hung thereon and when taking the roller board out from the display rack 12, the display rack 12 will be usually broken. The display rack 13 still too bulky.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a roller board display device which comprises a base having two lugs extending from a side thereof and each of said lugs has a hole. Two stubs extend from a bottom of said base and are located at a first side of said base so as to be connected to the two lugs. A rest board is connected to said top surface of said base and located close to a second side of said base. The second side is located in opposite to said first side of said base. A recess is defined in said rest board.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a roller board display device that has a compact volume and the roller board is easily to be positioned on the display device in two directions.